


Бастард

by fandom_Kylux_2016, ResidentTrickster



Series: мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Атмосфера и некоторые детали позаимствованы из вселенной ПЛиО, Историческая AU, Политическая драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>король Сноук — узурпатор и должен быть свергнут</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бастард

— Король Сноук — узурпатор и должен быть свергнут, — говорит бастард, и его темные глаза влажно блестят в зыбком свечном свете. 

— Странно слышать такое от командира королевской стражи, — насмешливо парирует лорд Хакс, потягивая вино. 

— Это не только мои слова, — бастард недовольно поджимает губы. — Народ ждет, когда к власти вернется семья Скайуокеров, так мне говорили осведомители.

«В народе только и разговоров, что о скудном урожае да о грядущей холодной зиме», — думает Хакс, однако вслух говорит другое:

— Все возможно. Ваш дед, насколько мне известно, был любим простыми людьми.

«Любим до тех пор, пока потеря жены не лишила его рассудка и не заставила отдать власть в руки безумного колдуна Палпатина».

Бастард улыбается и делает неприлично большой глоток сладкого красного вина. Хакс знает его настоящее имя — одно из настоящих имен – но никогда не произносит его, даже мысленно. Бастард, прозванный в народе Черным — незаконнорожденный сын пирата и беглой принцессы, и никакие имена этого не изменят. Ничто не превратит его в законного сына, такого, как Хакс. 

— К слову, есть вероятность, что наши с вами семьи состоят в дальнем родстве, милорд, — бастард смотрит на него так, будто читает мысли, все до единой. — Мне думается, это добрый знак. 

«Ты рожден вне брака, о какой семье ты говоришь? О семье своего отца-пирата? Интересно, сколько же у тебя братьев и сестер, разбросанных по свету».

— Это вряд ли возможно, — вежливо отмечает Хакс. — Свой титул мы получили не так давно, а история вашего благородного рода уходит своим корнями в глубокую древность.

— Да, верно: официальный титул вашему отцу даровал мой дед, Энакин Скайуокер, первый своего имени. Но все же ваша фамилия определенно попадалась мне в одной из семейных генеалогических таблиц. 

Хакс кивает. Замечание о титуле — намек откровеннее некуда. Черный бастард знает, куда давить: согласно правилам чести, Хакс обязан поддержать потомка своего законного короля. Обязан, несмотря на присягу, принесенную Сноуку, человеку из Неизведанных земель, что за морем. Он явился в самый разгар междоусобной войны, длившейся без малого тридцать лет, и сумел сплотить страну под своей властью. 

Поговаривают, что Сноук, подобно проклятому Палпатину, владеет темным колдовством, и для таких слухов есть причины: своим обликом он напоминает скорее огромную рептилию, чем человека. Если это так, восставать против него — глупость. 

И все же Хакс знает, что будет вечно жалеть, если струсит и не попробует. 

— Впрочем, довольно дипломатии. Я в ней не силен. Могу я говорить с вами откровенно? — бастард с размаху ставит на стол кубок с вином. 

Пара густо-красных капель оказывается на полированной темной столешнице. Хакс кривится: бастарду явно недостает хороших манер.

— Разумеется, милорд, вы в своем праве. Можете говорить со мной открыто, как со своим духовником. 

— У меня нет духовника, но это неважно. Помогите мне вернуть законный трон, лорд Хакс, — глаза у бастарда совсем черные. — Вы командуете королевской армией, у вас имеется большая личная гвардия и стабильный доход от золотых приисков, вы богатейший человек королевства. Если кто и может мне помочь, то только вы.

Просящее «только вы» отзывается приятной теплотой внутри. Время от времени, от скуки или же выпив слишком много вина, Хакс думает о том, что приручить Черного бастарда было бы забавно. Пусть он яростен и прекрасно владеет мечом, горящим, как пламя, — свои слабости найдутся и у него. 

— Раз уж вы говорите так прямо, то и я не стану юлить, — Хакс внимательно смотрит на бастарда и мягко спрашивает:

— Что я получу взамен за свою преданность?

Бастард усмехается, демонстрируя неровные белые зубы: 

— Я влюблен в вашу прямоту, милорд. Вы получите все, что пожелаете. Например, титул первого советника, а также земли и золото. 

Он красив сейчас, бледный, в черных одеждах, с распущенными волнистыми волосами. Когда-то у Хакса был похожий на него любовник, второй сын одного из вассалов. Они чудесно проводили время вместе, но случилась беда — старший из братьев глупо погиб на охоте. Пришлось младшему принять на себя заботы по управлению поместьем и спешно жениться. Осквернять священные узы брака грязной связью он не пожелал, и Хакс вполне его понял и зла не держал.

Надо признать, бастард, мечтающий стать королем, куда интереснее жалкого вассала. Про рыцарей королевской стражи говорят, будто они все хранят целомудрие, в том числе и их командир. Хакс совсем не против узнать, правда ли это. 

— А если я пожелаю не золото? — он смотрит на бастарда откровенно и прямо, втайне желая смутить.

Однако тот не прячет глаза.

— Думаю, мы сможем прийти к взаимопониманию, — он салютует кубком. — Но только после того, как я сяду на трон. Кстати, отличное вино. Недаром земли Арканиса на всю страну славятся своими виноградниками. 

— А где гарантия, что вы не обманете меня? — Хакс игнорирует последнее замечание. — Государственная измена — рисковое дело, да будет вам известно.

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — бастард кивает. — Однако беспокоиться не о чем, мы в равных условиях. Я доверился вам, и вы в общем-то вправе прямо сейчас пойти к королю и донести на меня.

— А вы — на меня, — бросает Хакс. — Все ваши нынешние слова могут быть проверкой, а что до моих оправданий… Вам поверят скорее, чем мне. Я ведь по сути простой военный.

— О да, простой главнокомандующий королевской армией, — бастард кривит губы. — К слову, вам нужно будет выбрать себе замену. Первый советник всегда должен быть рядом со своим королем.

Хакс хмурится: время для таких разговоров еще не пришло.

— Думаю, я справлюсь со всем сам. По крайней мере, первое время.

— Вы такой самонадеянный и амбициозный, — бастард смотрит на него пристально, слишком пристально. — Мне это нравится. 

Слуга приносит еще вина. Некоторое время они сидят молча, обдумывая следующий шаг.

— Но что скажет ваша матушка? — Хакс делает ход первым. — У нее, равно как и у вашего дяди, больше прав на трон, чем у вас, простите уж за прямоту.

Бастард явно злится на это замечание, и от его гнева в комнате становится заметно холоднее.

«Возможно, и он колдун, — думает Хакс. — Воистину, эта страна проклята магией».

— Моя матушка не интересуется политикой, — приложив усилие и взяв себя в руки, бастард говорит спокойно. — Как и должно женщине, она уединенно живет в своей южной резиденции и проводит время за шитьем и благочестивым чтением. Что до дяди, то он уже десять лет считается без вести пропавшим. 

— Да? До меня доходили другие слухи относительно вашей матушки, — Хакс не упускает возможности подколоть.

Поговаривают, что принцесса Лея давно уже собирает вокруг себя верных людей, готовых бороться против единоличной власти. Согласно донесениям, на активные действия ресурсов у бунтовщиков пока что нет, однако расслабляться не следует. 

— Вы верите слухам? — бастард делает независимое презрительное лицо — и, боги, как же ему это идет. — Я был о вас лучшего мнения, милорд.

— Поймите меня правильно, я должен учитывать все вероятности, — успокаивающе говорит Хакс. — И я вовсе не сказал вам «нет».

— Вы не сказали мне «да».

Нахальный бастард говорит так, будто имеет в виду вовсе не политические игры, и это против воли цепляет, заставляя думать отнюдь не головой. 

— Возможно, я скажу вам то, что вы так жаждете услышать, — Хакс тоже умеет говорить двусмысленности. — Дайте мне день на раздумья и приходите завтра вечером. 

Бастард недоволен, он явно ожидал мгновенного согласия. Но ничего не поделаешь — придется ему научиться терпению. Для будущего короля это важное качество. 

— В таком случае до завтра, милорд, — он поднимается на ноги и быстро уходит. 

Хакс надеется, что бастарду хватит ума не привлекать к себе и своим перемещениям излишнего внимания. Допивая вино, он думает о том, что завтра даст свое согласие и, безусловно, сделает это не из-за полных губ и густых темных волос, не потому, что при одном только взгляде на бастарда сердце бьется чуть чаще. 

Лорд Хакс сделает это ради благополучия собственной семьи — и ради будущего страны, разумеется.


End file.
